Hojo Through the Well
by scoutsdream
Summary: One day, after a series of strange events, Hojo follows Kagome into the well house, and somehow manages to fall through to the Feudal Era... slapstick comedy ensues.
1. shopping for ramen

"So, Kagome, about that movie, I- Kagome? Are you...listening?"  
  
Hojo was staring at Kagome Higurashi, the girl who currently had been occupying his thoughts. Luckily, she was in school that day. She normally wasn't, for reasons he couldn't understand.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome, who had been staring beyond Hojo's shoulder at nothing in particular, snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh. I'm sorry, Hojo. What's that now?"  
  
"I was just gonna say, about that movie, I-"  
  
Her eyes opened wide. "Oh! Hojo! Was that today we were supposed to go?"  
  
Hojo scratched the back of his head. How was he going to break it to her that he couldn't go with her? Normally it was her that broke their never- ending date plans. Now that it was his turn, he didn't exactly know how to break it to her. She was looking at him with a nervous and sad face. He opened his mouth to speak. "Uh, yeah, but I just want to let you know that I-"  
  
"Hojo! I can't go tonight. I'm sorry... it's just that, well, my uh, Grandfather! Yes! He's sick... Nothing I can do. My mom and Souta are out of town, and well, I'm the only one who can really take care of him, you know; take his temperature, read him books, give him ramen, and- RAMEN! Oh, sorry, didn't mean to yell so loud. I forgot. Listen, I have to go to the store to get some ramen... for Grandpa. Yeah, that's it. Do you want to come with?"  
  
Kagome said all of this in one breath, very fast. Hojo didn't even remember what he wanted to say to her. "Uh... sure, Kagome. We'll call it a date... of sorts."  
  
Kagome smiled that smile that always made everything better for him. "Okay! Let's get to walking."  
  
"Actually, I have my car," he said. "I'll drive us."  
  
They got in his car and began to drive to the Little Tokyo Market. Kagome had calmed down a large amount and was not so jumpy anymore. She was counting all the yen she had in her pocket.  
  
"That should be enough for his ramen," she said to herself, but loud enough for Hojo to overhear. "Him and his ramen. Ugh."  
  
Hojo became interested. "Your Grandpa likes ramen?"  
  
Kagome jumped a bit. It seemed she had forgotten that Hojo was driving. "Oh...Yes. Uh, Grandpa loves ramen. Some would call it an obsession. A fetish, if you will. Why, he loves ramen almost more than he loves Kik-"  
  
Kagome paused, looking unsure as to whether she should continue or not.  
  
Now, Hojo wasn't stupid. He could tell that Kagome was bitter about her Grandfather's obsession with ramen. In fact, he wasn't even sure Kagome was even talking about her grandfather anymore. In fact, now that he thought about it, Kagome probably had a secret boyfriend with a ramen fetish! Hojo wasn't so sure that something like that would be okay with him.  
  
"More than he loves what, Kagome?"  
  
"More than he loves... kick...kicking Buyo! Yeah, that's it. He loves to kick Buyo."  
  
Hojo shivered. "Is Buyo your dog?"  
  
"No, I don't have a dog. Per se... But, uh, Buyo's my cat. Why, do you not like dogs?"  
  
Hojo shivered again. "It's not that I don't like them, as much as... they don't like me. There's just something about me that all dogs- can't stand."  
  
Kagome got a nervous yet humorous expression on her face. "Well, I know a dog who would probably like you. Well, now that I think about it, no. No, he wouldn't really like you. I mean, he hates any guy that tries to interact with me. I mean, he hates it whenever Koga tries to kidnap me, but..."  
  
Kagome looked at Hojo, who had a confused expression on his face. They were stopped at a red light. "S-someone tried to kidnap you?"  
  
"Uh, no. Um, Koga is a neighborhood kid. He likes to play pirates, and he always 'kidnaps' me. And Inu- the dog, doesn't like it. He's not my dog though. I don't own him...Hojo?"  
  
Hojo was pondering everything that Kagome had just told him. "You mean, some kid named Koga tries to 'kidnap' you, and some random dog gets angry?"  
  
"...Right."  
  
"Oh, Okay Kagome."  
  
They spent the rest of the way to the store discussing classes and various extracurricular activities, of which Hojo had many. Upon arriving at the store, Kagome had once again stopped acting strange. They walked in to the store together, Hojo feeling strangely calm. Normally he got butterflies whenever he tried to talk to Kagome, mostly because she made him feel nervous. But now that she was the nervous one, he had to be the calm one.  
  
Kagome made a beeline for the noodle isle, right to the ramen. She loaded her basket with about twenty packages. "That should keep him satiated for tonight," Kagome said.  
  
"Your grandfather is going to eat all of that tonight?" Hojo asked in curiosity.  
  
"Yes. He loves it. It's all he can eat when he's sick."  
  
They headed to the register, Kagome picking up two packages of Pocky. The checker woman stared at all the ramen in confusion, but rung it up anyways.  
  
"Hojo, I'm sorry we could only spend this time together instead of going to the movies. Maybe some other-"  
  
As the cash woman put all the ramen into two bags, Hojo spoke. "Kagome, don't worry. I'm sure there will be time for dates in the future. Summer is only a week away! We'll have more free time then."  
  
Kagome smiled, and then glanced at the cashier's digital clock behind the counter. "WHAT? IT'S FOUR FIFTY TWO? OH NO!"  
  
Kagome hastily shoved all her yen at the checker, and turned to Hojo. "I'm sorry, Hojo, I completely lost track of all time! I'm so sorry! I promised Inu- Uh, Grandpa that I'd be back by five. Otherwise he'll come looking for me! So I gotta go... bye!"  
  
"But Kagome, isn't he sick? He can't just get up and-"  
  
Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Hojo! I'll see you... later!" She grabbed a bag of ramen and ran for the exit.  
  
The checker made a move to run after her. "Miss, you forgot your-"  
  
"Keep the change!" Kagome yelled, and she was out of the door.  
  
Hojo looked at the checker, who held up another bag. "Not only did she leave her money, but she forgot the rest of her ramen!"  
  
Hojo looked around. "Don't worry, I'll take it to her. Thank you!"  
  
He grabbed the bag of ramen and ran out to his car. Kagome had disappeared. She must be a fast runner, he thought, starting the ignition.  
  
The traffic was heavy, and by the time he reached Kagome's house it was four fifty seven. He ran up to her door, and knocked. He hoped that Kagome's Grandfather/secret boyfriend/whatever wasn't mad that she had only brought half of the ramen back.  
  
The door opened. Kagome's grandfather stood in the doorway, looking healthy as could be.  
  
"Kagome's Grandfather...san. Where is Kagome? I brought her the rest of your ramen! Why aren't you resting?"  
  
Kagome's grandfather looked incredibly confused. "Kagome? She's in the well house. And why did you bring me ramen? I can't stand the stuff, personally. Why should I be resting?"  
  
Hojo stared at the old man. "Well... she said you were sick! You needed...ramen... oh no! This means she does have a boyfriend with a ramen fetish! Gah! You said she was in the well house?" The old man nodded, extremely confused. "Okay. I gotta go find her. Thanks, Grandpa-san!" Hojo bowed to the confused old man and rushed to the back garden.  
  
"Damn strange, them kids..." Grandpa shook his head, turning back to the house.  
  
Hojo ran around back, just in time to see Kagome's shiny hair disappear into the well house, rolling the door closed behind her. "Kagome, you forgot your ramen!" He shouted, but she couldn't hear.  
  
He ran to the well house, brandishing the ramen in the air. He flung the door open to find Kagome...  
  
"Nowhere in sight..."  
  
It appeared that Kagome had vanished. "Kagome?" Hojo shouted. "You forgot your ramen!"  
  
Maybe she's hiding in the well, he thought. She's gonna pop out and try to scare me. Well, I'll call her bluff!  
  
"Kagome?" He said, peering around. "I'm gonna find you. I have your ramen. I know it's not for your grandpa! I-"  
  
Just then, he heard a noise behind him. He turned rapidly; the bag of ramen flew into the well, Hojo still swinging it in his hand. It was surprisingly heavy. Hojo lost his balance and found himself falling down into the well. He expected to hit the bottom with a sickening thud, but instead found himself eternally falling into a blue and ethereal light. 


	2. hojo arrives and kagome's back!

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"  
  
Inuyasha was mad. He was seething with an anger he only reserved for times when A.) Naraku did something truly evil, B.) When Shippo was an ass, or C.) When Kagome was late. In this case, it was option C.  
  
Sango, who sat with a sleeping Kirara, was across from Inuyasha under a tree, sighed with impatience. "Inuyasha, you really need to calm down. Look at the watch Kagome gave to you. What does it say?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the digital watch Kagome had left with him. The numbers read 5:02. "Look, Sango. It says 5:02. Kagome SAID she'd be back by five, at the latest. She said that if she wasn't back by FIVE, I could go look for her."  
  
Miroku suddenly appeared from the other side of the tree. "I think you're just looking for an excuse to go after her. You've been restless all afternoon, Inuyasha."  
  
Shippo decided to join them by jumping down from the branches above them, where he had been peacefully napping until Inuyasha's apoplectic fit. "Yeah, Inuyasha. You sure have missed Kagome today! Not even I miss her as much as YOU do, and she's my mother figure."  
  
Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head, and continued to brood.  
  
Sango sighed again. "Listen, Inuyasha. Give it five more minutes, please. I'm sure she'll show up. She was probably doing something for you, in any case."  
  
"Feh. What has Kagome ever done for me?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Sango smirked. "Well, for one thing, she's shown you infinite patience-"  
  
Miroku decided it was the opportune moment to jump in. "She's always understood you when no one else wanted to deal with your attitude-"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that she sure is in love with you, Inuyasha!"  
  
(Shippo got another lump on his head after the last comment.)  
  
"She is NOT in love with me, you stupid kitsune! She loves that boy she always is talking about, the one from the future. What's his stupid name? Hoho?"  
  
"Hojo," retorted Sango, rolling her eyes. "And you know perfectly well that's what it is. Just because you pretend not to listen doesn't mean I don't see your jealousy when she talks about him, Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Inuyasha, she doesn't like him as anything more than a friend. You, of all people, should know that."  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha," said Shippo, hesitantly crawling toward InuYasha, wishing to avoid another lump. "You know that Kagome favors you over anyone."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he was comforted by their talk. The conversation switched to some other topic, but he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about all that Kagome really did for him, which was a lot.  
  
I guess she has done a lot for me, he thought.  
  
He thought about how strong she had to be when Kikyo showed up and always tried to kill her. He thought about how, even though she sometimes caused trouble, she solved a lot of problems. Not to mention the fact that she made an excellent miko, bringing back all of her medicine from the future. Also, he thought she was beautiful. Her scent, which used to bother him, now intoxicated him. Not that he would ever let her know that.  
  
By this time, Inuyasha had a grin plastered across his face. Shippo, who had escaped Miroku and Sango's boring conversation about battle techniques, was staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and mischief. "Inuyasha? Who're you thinking about?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Stop bothering me, you baka!"  
  
"I'm ba-ack!"  
  
Just then, Kagome ran over the hill, swinging the bag of ramen. She was right in time to see Shippo go flying through the air. She dropped the bag of ramen, and caught him in her arms.  
  
"Kagome! WHEE!"  
  
Kagome laughed at her little kitsune friend. "Hi, Shippo! Why were you flying through the air like that?"  
  
"Inuyasha threw me."  
  
Kagome looked annoyed, but not surprised in the least. "Where is Inuyasha? I brought him some-"  
  
"KAGOME! Where have you been?" Inuyasha had jumped up and sped over to where she stood.  
  
Usually when she was late, Inuyasha yelled at her and called her a wench. But now, he seemed truly relieved to see her, as if she had gone on a death mission.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I had gone to go get you some ramen...I would have been back in time, but Hojo was with me, and... well, he slowed me down, I guess." Kagome looked sheepish. She knew how much Inuyasha hated to hear about Hojo.  
  
"Oh? How is your friend these days?" Inuyasha asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Kagome wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
"Inuyasha... aren't you going to yell at me for being late? Or for being with Hojo?"  
  
Just then, Shippo decided to speak up. "Oh, Kagome! Inuyasha's been sad all day! Since you haven't been here, he's been in the most awful mood. He pretended to be mad for a little while, but I think he was just sad. He kept on looking at that watch-Urf!"  
  
Shippo went flying again. Inuyasha had been turning red during the entirety of Shippo's speech. He gave a small laugh to Kagome. "You know, I really was worried, Kagome. But thanks for the ramen..."  
  
Kagome was confused. Inuyasha was never this nice to her. Maybe he was coming down with a disease. "Um, no problem. I bought about twenty packets, that should keep you through tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha was already rifling through the bag. "Eight...nine...ten. I only count ten, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh! I must have left them at home! I really should go back and get them, surely ten packets aren't enough for you."  
  
"Kagome, don't go back and get them. I'll be fine. I'm just happy you're back for now," Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to scare Kagome with his easy demeanor. "Okay, Inuyasha. I'll stay."  
  
Shippo, having recovered from his recent flight, attacked Kagome again. "Did you bring me anything, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled, and nodded. "Sure did, Shippo! I picked up two packages of... Oh no, now I do have to go back, Inuyasha! I left Shippo's Pocky at home with the rest of your ramen!"  
  
Inuyasha, who had started on his fourth package of raw ramen already, jerked his head up. "Okay, okay. But I'm going back with you this time. And we're coming back right away. No stops."  
  
Hojo awoke from a short sleep, and found himself at the bottom of what he thought to be Kagome's well. What a strange hallucination, he thought. All he could remember was a big monster reaching toward him, yelling, "Give me your shard, human!" Then he remembered batting its hand away with his arm, and the arm broke off with ease. He yawned and sat up. He pulled himself up on the rung of the well's ladder, and heard a sickening crunch. He looked down and realized that he was standing on some bones.  
  
Not just SOME bones, but an arm bone.  
  
He looked up, and found himself not staring at the ceiling of the Higurashi well house, but a sky streaked with the glow of the end of the day. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Only one way to find out..." he thought, climbing to the top of the well. 


	3. the sickening smell of human

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, although I'd like to... and this is my first fiction of this sort. So be gentle! Also, thoughts will be indicated by ----- asterisks. Enjoy!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the Enchanted Forest together, toward the well. Kagome was confused at Inuyasha's docile nature. What on earth has possessed him to be so...I don't know, NICE to me?  
  
They walked side by side, Inuyasha casting a glance at Kagome every few minutes. Kagome, noticing the glances, smiled. "So, how was your day, Inuyasha? Slay any demons lately?"  
  
"Uh... Not today. It seems the only time I have a problem with demons is... never mind." Inuyasha smiled to himself, making Kagome wonder.  
  
"Is WHEN, Inuyasha?" she asked, wondering if she really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not sure I wanna tell you what I was gonna say. You'll probably- SIT me or some damn thing."  
  
"Try me. I promise I won't get mad," she pleaded.  
  
"Fine. The only time I seem to have a problem with demon infestations is when you're around, Kagome."  
  
"ME? ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF-"  
  
Inuyasha held the shoulders of the angry Kagome. "KAGOME! Listen! You have to admit, carrying something like the Shikon is basically a calling card for demons."  
  
"Do you even know what a calling card is?"  
  
"No. But Kagome, that's not my point! My point is, as wonderful it is to have you around (she scoffed here)... trouble just seems to follow you wherever you go."  
  
Silence. Then, "Th-that's not true. Well maybe it is. But, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
  
"If it was really a problem for you, wouldn't you send me away?"  
  
"Yeah. But it's not a problem for me. I think I'd miss you too much."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Okay, it's time to confess. What in the world is wrong with you today? I haven't had to S-I-T you once today. You're being too nice! Why? I don't know! Am I right? Huh? What's your problem?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't have a problem. It seems like you're the one with the problem. You sure are being insecure today, Kagome." Just then, a branch snapped somewhere in the forest around them. "Kagome, hold still a minute."  
  
Kagome wasn't listening. She kept on walking.  
  
"HOLD STILL!"  
  
"WHADDYA WANT?"  
  
"I heard something..." he said, his ears perking up a bit. "Stay here." He dashed off, leaving her alone.  
  
"WHAT is his problem today?"  
  
He was back within thirty seconds. He continued to walk in silence.  
  
"What was it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmph... I don't know. I didn't find anything. But I did smell something. A human scent, I think. All I know is that it was something I didn't like. I don't know what it was about that scent...it makes me sick."  
  
The nervous Kagome wanted to laugh, as she thought about the conversation she had with Hojo just an hour ago. At least Hojo will NEVER have to meet Inuyasha, she thought.  
  
As Hojo climbed out of the well and looked at his surroundings, something occurred to him. I don't think I'm in the twenty first century anymore, he thought. He was standing next to the wooden well full of bones. He was in a green field, and there was a strange smell in the air. He seemed to be a few hundred yards from a forest.  
  
"I'll bet that's where Kagome is. In that forest!" he said, and set off.  
  
The forest was darker than the open field had been. He was feeling surprisingly brave, and decided that he would rescue Kagome when he found her.  
  
IF I find her, that is, he thought after about ten minutes of walking.  
  
Suddenly, he heard voices heading his way. He jumped off of the path, and disappeared a few yards into the foliage. He noted two voices as they approached, one male and one female. The female was very exasperated, and the male was trying to calm her down. He stepped forward to get a closer look, but stepped on a branch instead.  
  
SNAP! Hojo froze.  
  
He heard the male cease his talking. He said something muffled, and then repeated it at a volume that Hojo could hear.  
  
"HOLD STILL!"  
  
"WHADDYA WANT?"  
  
Could that have been Kagome's voice?   
  
The male said something in the quiet voice again. Hojo could then hear him running toward him. The footsteps drew nearer, and Hojo knew that the male probably wouldn't be happy to see him. He expertly climbed the tree he stood behind, hiding in the foliage.  
  
The head of the male appeared. Hojo almost let out a gasp, but held it in. From his overhead view, he could make out a head of long and silvery hair and two- were those...ears?  
  
The ears twitched. Hojo sat deathly still, not even daring to breathe. The guy with the ears sniffed the air, looked around, and then dropped onto all fours, sniffing the ground.  
  
Oh, great, this guy's a dog! Hojo thought, sweating.  
  
After about twelve seconds of sniffing around, the guy got up. "Dammit...stupid humans," Hojo could hear him mutter, after he raced back toward the path and his female walking companion. He listened until he heard the voices again, and they trailed off as the dog and his female companion walked on. Hojo let out his breath, and scaled his way down the tree. When he hit the ground, he recognized something that made him gasp. "This is the tree in Kagome's front yard!" He said to no one, circling around it.  
  
"I know Kagome's here somewhere. When I find her, I'll take her back to where she belongs. Home."  
  
Suddenly Hojo heard a noise behind him. Someone was clearing their throat.  
  
"Excuse me, human," a cocky male voice drawled. "did you just say... Kagome?" 


	4. hojo as the reincarnation

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way out of the forest with some awkwardness. They didn't really talk about much after that strange noise, which was fine with Kagome. It was hard to admit, but she missed the mean Inuyasha. The new, nice one was boring. They had made it all the way to the well, when Inuyasha turned to her.  
  
"Tonight's the new moon, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyebrows flew up. "Oh? I guess I should have remembered that... I totally forgot. I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
Kagome wanted Inuyasha to get mad at her, just to get things back to normal. "Can I call you 'Inu?'?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
Kagome had it. "Inuyasha, I'm going to ask you one last time. What is your problem today? It seems like you're trying to scare me by being nice, or something!"  
  
Inuyasha bristled. "Jeez, Kagome! I only wanted to turn over another leaf for you. Miroku, Sango and Shippo got on my case today about how I'm such a bastard to you. And I got to thinking, and I realized that they were right. You deserve better than that, and I'm not exactly nice to you, and-"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't you get it? I like you for who you are, even if you are mean sometimes. You shouldn't change for me just because you think it'll make me like you more."  
  
"Now WHO ever said anything about ME wanting you to like me more?"  
  
"Well, then what DID you mean, Inu?"  
  
"DON'T call me INU!"  
  
"You SAID that I could!"  
  
"That was before you told me I could be a bastard to you again."  
  
"So you DO want to be a bastard again! Well FINE!"  
  
Inuyasha was incredibly mad. He wanted her to shut her pretty mouth so much, he did the only thing he believed would keep her quiet. He kissed her. Kagome, surprised at the sudden action, felt her knees buckle. She reached out to brace herself on the well, but found herself falling backwards into it, taking the still-attached-to-her-mouth Inuyasha with her.  
They floated down through the light, and landed with a thud at the bottom of the Higurashi well. They were both panting with a mixture of shock and surprise.  
  
"WHAT did you do that for?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have done it if YOU hadn't gone and kissed me!"  
  
Silence. They couldn't see each other anyways, since it was dark.  
  
"Inuyasha, why DID you kiss me?"  
  
"I couldn't think of any other way to make you shut up."  
  
Kagome got up off of the floor of the well. "Oh. Well... I'll forgive you."  
  
Inuyasha got up as well, in his general angry style. "Oh, good, everything's better now since you've pardoned me. WENCH!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUD followed by "OW! BITCH!"  
  
"QUIET, INU! My family's sleeping." Kagome began to climb the well ladder, smirking because she finally had her mean and grumpy Inuyasha back. She could hear him groan as he hoisted himself off the ground. She could hear him muttering evil curses under his breath.  
  
"What's that you're saying, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh. Nothing that would interest you, woman."  
  
"Inuyasha... I'm warning you. You don't want to hit the ground by falling off of a ladder, do you?"  
  
"Sorry...Kagome."  
  
"Better. Now let's go get Shippo's Pocky."  
  
"Don't forget my ramen! By the way...thanks for the ramen, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's no problem Inuyasha. Listen, I'm sorry I had to provoke you like that. I had no idea that my punishment would be so..."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "What is it you're saying? You LIKED my shut up tactic?"  
  
"Well... it scared me at first, but... it was... a change, to say the least... At least you didn't draw the Tetsusaiga on me..." She then realized the dirty connotation that held, and blushed. Luckily the sun had disappeared behind the hill.  
  
"Do you want me to draw the Tetsusaiga on you? Because that could be arranged." He brushed the sword's hilt with his claw. Kagome hit him playfully on the shoulder as they made their way to the door of her house.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
  
"Inuyasha, just... never mind. I need to remember where I dropped your stupid ramen."  
  
They walked into the entry hall, Inuyasha looking at all the strange contraptions. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find grandpa enjoying a bowl of noodles, thankfully, not ramen.  
  
"Uh, hey Grandpa, when I was here about an hour ago, did you see me drop my other bag of ramen anywhere when I came inside?"  
  
Grandpa looked confused. "I thought Hojo brought it to you!"  
  
Kagome looked confused. "Hojo? Oh no! I must have left it on the counter at the grocery store. Well, I'm glad he dropped it off...where did he put it?" she asked, rummaging around the cabinets.  
  
"He took it out to the well house for you."  
  
Kagome froze. She stole a glance at Inuyasha, who was eyeing Grandpa suspiciously.  
  
"So, old man. What you're saying is, you sent some kid out to the well house with MY ramen? Well? Where the hell is he?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm just the messenger. He did mention something about Kagome having a ramen-obsessed boyfriend... I'm assuming he was talking about you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha reddened. He looked nervously over to Kagome, changing the subject. "Well? Where do you think he went, Kagome? Surely he didn't fall into the well."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "The only way he could have fallen through to the other side is if he had a jewel shard in his possession, and I'm pretty sure that he...hmm."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Well, I'm just thinking... You know how I'm supposedly a reincarnation of Kikyo, right?"  
  
"...Right."  
  
"And I had the sacred Jewel inside of me because of her. Well... what if... No, it couldn't be possible."  
  
"What is it, Kagome?"  
  
"Well, what if... what if Hojo really DID fall through the well?"  
  
"But you already said that he couldn't! You didn't give him a shard, did you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
Kagome fervently shook her head. "No... but what if he was a descendant of a demon who had a shard? I mean, it's a crazy theory. But, I'm usually right about things like that. You know what? I think the human you smelled WAS Hojo. He told me today how much dogs hate his scent..."  
  
Grandpa had given up on the conversation at this point and made his way upstairs.  
  
"Yeah? And what's your point?"  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to think... What demon has a scent that you can't stand?"  
  
"Koga," the man said, hoisting Hojo to his feet from where he had fallen.  
  
Hojo jumped. Kagome had talked about a Koga. This is the neighborhood kid who had kidnapped her. Although he barely looked like a kid. "Your name is Koga?"  
  
"Yes. I'm the leader of the wolf tribe."  
  
Hojo decided this Koga person made him nervous. "W-well... where's your pack?"  
  
"I sent them off hunting. I smelled a scent that I couldn't resist. The scent of the one you speak of... Kagome."  
  
Hojo gasped. "Were you planning on kidnapping her again?"  
  
Koga looked confused. "Well... no, I just wanted to see her. Of course, she would probably have dog-boy with her. Stupid ramen-obsessed idiot..."  
  
"RAMEN???"  
  
"Yeah, Dog boy LOVES ramen. Why, do you know him?"  
  
"No..." So it HAD been Kagome he had heard with the dog. "Um...what's his name again?"  
  
"Ugh. Inuyasha. I can't stand that fool. I don't know why Kagome even follows him around. If she should be finding shards for anyone, it should be me," Koga drawled, looking bored.  
  
"Shards? What are these shards I keep hearing about? Some sort of monster tried to bite my arm off and told me to give them my shard!" Hojo was thoroughly confused.  
  
Koga furrowed his eyebrows. "YOU have a shard, human? In your arm? That's odd... I have an arm shard as well. But I'm not sure if I believe you really have one... So punch me."  
  
Hojo was confused. Why was this man, who claimed to be a wolf and had kidnapped Kagome in the past, asking him to punch him? "Uh...okay."  
  
Hojo, who had never thrown a punch in his entire life, drew back his fist and lay it into Koga. Koga stumbled, but didn't fall backwards. Hojo's fist stung from Koga's hard stomach.  
  
"Jeez, kid, I guess you do have a shard! How is it you know Kagome but you don't know Inuyasha? I'm intrigued."  
  
Hojo shook his head in confusion. "Well, I go to school with Kagome. In the future, I suppose. I accidentally fell into her well. And I brought her this... wait... where's the bag?"  
  
Hojo had lost track of Kagome- er, Inuyasha's ramen. Now that he thought about it, there had been some Pocky too.  
  
"What is it you're looking for, human? What's your name?"  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"Hojo... I like you. You have a good smell about you. You're a little slow, I'll admit, but not everyone's smart like me. I've decided to help you find this bag you're looking for. And maybe we'll find Kagome on the way."  
  
Hojo nodded. He couldn't help but feel protected buy Koga. He knew that Koga could smell Kagome, and would be able to help him find everything he was looking for. Including Kagome... 


	5. confusing conversations

A/N: Just a short chapter... sorry it's not longer. One of my summer goals is to complete all my unfinished fics, including this one! So never fear...sorry this story is getting a little bit far-fetched here! If anyone needs clarification, just comment, and I'll do my best to lay it all out for ya... and I'm sorry about the unclearness of where the different storylines break off... fanfiction.net ate my asterisks!!  
  
Oh. AND I don't own Inu or anyone else. (  
-Me Again a.k.a. Megan  
  
"So, Kagome... what you're saying is, you think that this Ho-Ho is a reincarnation of Koga? And you think he has a jewel shard? It's not possible!" Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged in the garden, eating a bowl of hot ramen. Kagome had been pacing back and forth, making him feel sick.  
  
"Well, don't you think that if he really did have a jewel shard that I would have sensed it? That's the only part that doesn't make sense." Kagome stopped pacing, to Inuyasha's relief.  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'that's the only part that doesn't make sense?' NONE of it makes sense! How could someone from the future, a so-called reincarnation, posses a jewel shard? Unless you gave him one." Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"I did NOT give Hojo a jewel shard, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, but she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"Well... maybe it's from another jewel."  
  
"You mean... Hojo has a different jewel inside him? One that's not the Shikon?"  
  
"That's the only reason I can see why he'd fall to the other side," Inuyasha said, thinking truly hard. "I'm almost positive that Koga has ANOTHER separate stone, not as powerful as the Shikon, not even close. Maybe... the same thing happened with Ho-Ho that happened to you."  
  
"It's Hojo."  
  
"That's what I said. Ho-Ho."  
  
Kagome shook her head, ignoring Inuyasha. "So what you're saying is... Hojo might posses a stone that he inherited from Koga the way I inherited the Shikon from Kikyo?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That would make sense as to why I never sensed any shards when I was with him... because I'm only a sensor for the Shikon! If Hojo had a different stone with the capability to let him go through the well... Oh, Inuyasha, this is all so far-fetched... HEY, I thought you didn't even believe the whole 'Koga reincarnated as Hojo thing', and now you come up with this insane idea."  
  
"You know, Kagome, the smell that I smelled... when I heard the branch snap and I went looking for...whoever did it... It really DID smell...infuriating. Like the way Koga smells to me, but a human version, almost! As crazy as the whole thing is, when we put it together, it makes sense."  
  
"And it IS crazy. The craziest thing I've ever come across..."  
  
By then, Inuyasha had finished his ramen, and was ready to go. "Well, it is crazy, but it's the only solution I can think of."  
  
Kagome sighed. "So, then. What do we do now?"  
  
Inuyasha got a glint in his eye that told Kagome he meant business. "We go back to my time, get Hojo, and get him the hell out of there before he meets up with Koga."  
  
---------  
  
Koga was walking along, Hojo tagging behind him, nearly out of breath.  
  
"So, what is in this bag we're looking for?" Koga asked, looking back at Hojo.  
  
"Some food from the future."  
  
Koga Scoffed. "Lemme guess, RAMEN?"  
  
"ER... yeah," Hojo answered, sounding sheepish.  
  
"That Kagome... she'd do anything for Dog-boy. It's sickening, really. I don't know why he insists on stealing MY woman."  
  
Hojo was scared, now. "Y-your woman?"  
  
Koga eyed Hojo. "Yeah, Kagome's MY woman. And anyone who tries to take her for me is dead." Hojo decided that now would not be the best time to tell Koga why exactly he was there. "Arrangements can be easily made for the foolhardy. It unfortunately stands that Inuyasha is almost equal in my strength, even though he's merely a HALF demon.  
  
"So tell me, human. How is it you came to posses a Shikon shard? Are you even sure it's from the Shikon?" Koga asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, to be honest, Koga, I didn't even know I had one of these... shards. I don't even know what a Shikon shard is. It could be a Shikon shard, it could be anything. All I know is that I don't understand any of this."  
  
Koga nodded. "Well, from that punch you gave me, it's apparent that you do posses a shard of some nature, but I'm not sure if it's from the Shikon. If it HAD been from the Shikon, I would have been knocked off my feet... no. I think you posses a different shard. I think you posses a Wolfstone shard."  
  
"A Wolfstone shard?" Hojo thought it was impossible to be any more confused. He was wrong.  
  
Koga nodded. "Yes. As of now, my arm contains, along with a Shikon shard, one half of the Wolfstone. From the way you move, I'd say that you were a reincarnation of a wolf that possessed a shard or two in his own time. Would you mind if I looked at your arm for a minute?"  
  
Hojo, reluctant to find out what would happen if he refused Koga, held out his arm for him to take a look. He wasn't aware as to what Koga would do, however, and found himself in extreme pain as Koga dug a nail into his forearm and made a large gash. Hojo gasped as Koga pulled out a smooth black semicircle.  
  
Koga, eyebrows furrowed, looked over the stone before surprisingly gashing his own arm open and extracting an exact replica of his own arm treasure.  
  
"The same..." Koga looked surprised to compare the two stones.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Hojo, confused at the two same stones. They had both been produced from the right arms of the both of them.  
  
"It means... that you are one of my own. You... are my reincarnation."  
  
Hojo stood there, not sure whether he should laugh or cry. As long as he could remember, he never believed in reincarnation and all the ancient Japanese ways of thinking. But now that he was in ancient Japan, standing next to a man who claimed to be a wolf AND claimed to be the one he descended from in spirit, he decided it was time he should start believing.  
  
Koga walked over to Hojo and embraced him like a brother. "I knew there had been something unique about you. The only human I have ever met that smelled like a wolf. Amazing. AND you know Kagome as well. I think Kagome is the angel messenger who has delivered you to me!"  
  
Koga shoved the jewel back into Hojo's arm and tied it up with a strip of cloth. He repaired his own arm, and began to walk toward the way Hojo had come.  
  
"Well, Hojo, my wolf brother, let us go find fair Kagome!"  
  
Hojo could do nothing else but follow.  
  
------ 


	6. confrontations with a side of jealousy

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha! And I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I'm excited to introduce more blatant romance into this chapter, and it promotes my favorite pairing. But...just because it's my favorite pairing doesn't mean it's gonna happen. I write this story as it goes along in my sick mind, so Kagome could end up any one of a number of people!  
  
Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
  
-------  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were in the well house, about to jump down.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"Yes. I just hope we're right."  
  
Inuyasha was confused. It wasn't hard to confuse him. "Wait... You actually HOPE that Ho-ho is running around in the Feudal Era with a jewel in his arm? I don't get you sometimes, Kagome."  
  
"Well, it's better than coming up with this big explanation only to discover that we're wrong! I mean, what if Hojo is at home right now doing a project and not even giving me a thought? THAT would be embarrassing."  
  
Inuyasha bristled. As much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous when Kagome talked about Hojo. But from the way she talked about him, he seemed like a good guy. But something always seemed to rub him the wrong way. It wouldn't surprise him if Hojo were Koga's reincarnation. He couldn't stand even the sound of their names.  
  
They grabbed hands and jumped down the well together. Upon reaching the Feudal Era, Inuyasha realized that Kagome was still holding onto his hand, even though she could have let go ages ago. He blushed slightly but pushed it to the back of his mind. Goal one was getting the Hobo back to his own time. And goal one and a half was to make sure he never bothered Kagome again.  
  
Inuyasha ascended the ladder first, sniffing the air at the top. "I smell that scent again, Kagome."  
  
Kagome was suddenly excited. It was strange to think that one of her peers was in the Feudal Era with her. She didn't know how to react. She did want to see how Hojo was reacting to everything. She was sure he'd be more curious than she had been upon her first arrival in Feudal Japan. Hojo was quite observant like that.  
  
"What direction are you picking it up, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Toward the forest... it's getting strong...Oh... no."  
  
Kagome knew it wasn't good news if Inuyasha was the one saying 'oh, no.'  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha, realizing that he was still on the ladder, jumped out in order to lend his hand to Kagome. "He's not alone."  
  
Kagome's heart beat with excitement. "You mean-"  
  
"Koga," He said, grasping tightly onto Kagome's hand in order to hoist her out. Maybe he had grasped her a little bit too tight, because as soon as she had been pulled out of the well, her hand started bleeding. Inuyasha knew he probably had dug his claws into her hand a little too hard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome! I didn't mean to make you bleed." Inuyasha produced a spare ACE bandage Kagome had given him from his Kimono.  
  
Kagome smiled as she wiped the blood onto the grass. "It's okay. I didn't even feel it... I guess I'm used to your claws, by now."  
  
He looked at her as he bandaged her hand, not familiar with the look in her eyes. She smiled, and he felt like everything would be okay. Mixing among the other smells in the air, was the strong scent of her blood, a sad and salty smell of redness. She moved closer to his face, and he felt a kiss coming on, one more gentler than the one he had planted on her earlier. To put it frankly, he was nervous, but a good nervous. Besides, he had no time to react.  
  
She felt him smile under the kiss, and she felt incredibly happy. She was no fool; she knew that both Koga and Hojo had feelings for her. But the only person's feelings that she truly valued above everyone else's were those of Inuyasha. She made to put her arms around his shoulders, like she had seen in the movies. Her mind was surprisingly clear and calm, while his was a mixture of emotions, all of which were good.  
  
Suddenly, a howl broke the night air. They froze, their lips halted together. "Your blood," Inuyasha sighed as they reluctantly drew apart. "HE can smell it."  
  
By "HE", Inuyasha of course meant Koga. Kagome looked sort of nervous. "Well? What should we do?"  
  
"Get on my back, we'll hop in the well onto the ladder," Inuyasha said, crouching so Kagome could get on his back.  
  
They hopped into the well, just a few feet from the spot they had just been standing. Inuyasha, Kagome still on his back, climbed the ladder so she could peer out of the well.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
Her hands absentmindedly massaged his shoulders. "Nothing just yet... Wait. Okay, I do see Koga. He's running right toward the place I was bleeding. And OH!" Kagome had to hold back a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, we were right about Hojo being here. He's carrying YOUR ramen and running after Koga.  
  
Inuyasha could hear this Hojo character shouting in a voice that signaled familiarity, "Koga! I found it! I found the ramen!"  
  
He could then hear Koga's voice, feet from the well. "Oh, uh, that's great, Hojo. I, however, have picked up a blood trail." Hopefully he wouldn't look in. Kagome's hand was bandaged tight enough so that the smell of blood wouldn't be so strong. But he knew that Koga could still smell Kagome's natural scent, anyways.  
  
IJust let him find usI, Inuyasha thought.  
  
In the meantime, Koga was sniffing the ground. "This- this is Kagome's blood," Koga said  
  
I Nice one, Genius, I thought Inuyasha, laughing inwardly.  
  
"What? You mean... Kagome's...DEAD? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET HER RUN AWAY!" He began to cry very noisily.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it. "I need to go show him that I'm alive, Inuyasha," she whispered, making his ears tickle.  
  
"Fine. Let's do it."  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well in the best Crazy!Inuyasha way he could with a girl on his back. Upon landing, Kagome jumped off. It really looked quite cool to the average person, namely Hojo. Koga yawned, as he had seen it all before.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome! You're alive!" Hojo said, ceasing his former blubbering. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, Hojo!"  
  
Koga stepped forward, a hurt look on his face. "Kagome, what did Dog boy do to you? I... smelled your blood, and thought that you might be in trouble, so I came as fast as I could."  
  
"My ass, you did!" said Inuyasha, glaring at Koga.  
  
"What, you don't think I care about her any more than you do? She's MY WOMAN, Inuyasha!" Koga yelled.  
  
Hojo looked confused and Kagome just looked angry. "Koga, I am NOT your woman. Now will you two please shut UP for two minutes? There are introductions to be made."  
  
The two demons fell silent.  
  
"...Thank you. Hojo, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha; Hojo."  
  
Hojo stepped forward, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Inuyasha really wanted to slap it right off. Hojo held out his hand to Inuyasha, who reluctantly took it. "So you're the famous Inuyasha! Kagome just has the nicest things to say about you," Hojo began.  
  
"She does?"  
  
"She does?"  
  
"I DO?"  
  
Hojo nodded. Kagome finally saw what he was trying to do. He was trying to get on Inuyasha's good side. It appeared to be working a little bit, as Inuyasha's wary expression softened a small amount.  
  
"Well... she has non-stop nice things to say about you, too...Hojo." Inuyasha put on the best smile he could imagine so that he could not only put on a good face for Kagome, but also scare the hell out of Hojo with his teeth.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Well, Hojo, it seems like you've met Koga, so I guess we don't need an introduction there."  
  
Hojo's face lit up even more, if that was humanly possible. "Kagome! The weirdest thing! Hojo and I have figured out that I'm actually a-"  
  
"Reincarnation of Koga, yeah, we know that. Don't you think it's about time you got home, Hojo?" Inuyasha was sort of pushing him toward the well. Kagome smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Wait, how do you know that I'm his reincarnation?"  
  
"We figured it out. Kagome and I, that is. We both are pretty smart people. If you were smart, you'd probably get home too, Hojo. Kagome's family knows she's here, but if I'm not mistaken, yours doesn't. Don't you have something to take care of in any case?"  
  
"Well, yeah I had my project I was supposed to be working on, but I have all of tomorrow and Sun- OOF!" Inuyasha had picked Hojo up with ease and dumped him over the side of the well. -----------  
  
During this entire transaction, Koga had come up behind Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. "How've ya been, Kagome? I've missed you being around, you know," he said, keeping his voice low as he observed the Inuyasha and Hojo spectacle.  
  
Kagome, not wishing to be rude but also wishing to get away from Koga, gently removed his hands from her shoulders and turned around. "Oh, you know, I'm okay... been busy collecting shards, saving villages, slaying demons... you know. The normal stuff."  
  
"You know, Kagome, I've been giving a lot of thought to kidnapping you, lately. The idea appeals to me, and I was just wondering if you'd...be interested in coming with me for a while." At this point, Inuyasha had picked Hojo up over his head.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Eh, heh, no thank you Koga. I wouldn't want to be abandoning my duties to the Shikon, now would I- OOF!"  
  
At the exact same time that Inuyasha had thrown Hojo into the well, Koga had decided on a whim to hoist Kagome up over his shoulder and run away. Kagome had absolutely no time to react, really, as Koga was quite fast. But as soon as she realized what was happening, she was already halfway through the Enchanted Forest. No one would hear her if she had wanted to scream.  
  
-----------  
  
Inuyasha peered down in the well to watch Hojo fall back to his time. "Bye Hojo! I'll make sure to tell everyone else good bye for-WHAT?"  
  
Instead of looking down into a well full of bones, Inuyasha discovered a well full of bones AND a very unconscious Hojo.  
  
Why didn't he go through, Inuyasha thought frantically. He could see Hojo breathing lightly, but he was clearly conked out.  
  
Oh, God, if Kagome figures out that I almost KILLED Hojo, she'd kill ME!  
  
He was so flustered, he turned to explain. "Kagome, how can I say this without sounding- KAGOME?"  
  
He turned to discover an empty field, and no sign of Kagome. OR Koga.  
  
"Well THAT'S JUST GREAT! LEAVE ME HERE, WHY DON'TCHA!"  
  
He did, however, catch a hint of a scent. He almost ran after it, until he heard the groan at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Well, this is just great. Kagome RUNS off with the Wolf-man and leaves ME with the stupid kid who can get IN to the Feudal Era but can't seem to get OUT!" Inuyasha shook his head. He could tell that he would be in for a long, not to mention tedious, ride.  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope this will be a sufficient enough chapter, as I'll be gone until Sunday. But I'll try to think up more stuff for the next chapter while I'm on vacation. REEE view and lemme know what I can improve on. 


	7. so good it doesn't need a title :

Hey everybody! No, I didn't disappear... I'm officially ready to get this fic back on track. So, you know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha, and... thank everyone for all the reviews. One day I'll get good enough so that I can respond to every comment...

Love ya all... MeAgain

-------------

"KOGA! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Kagome was furious at her captor, who had just come out of the Enchanted Forest with her, his prize, hoisted over his shoulder.

Koga got a hurt look and placed her on the ground. "Kagome, I had no idea you didn't like it when I kidnapped you! According to Hojo, you really liked it."

"I said no such thing," she said, crossing her arms. _How could Hojo have said something like that?_

"Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, but only a little bit. Besides, don't you like the part where Dog boy trails right after me and tries to rescue you?" Koga asked.

Kagome bristled. She was quite annoyed with Koga at the moment, even though she considered his sentiments to be true. She DID like it when Inuyasha came to rescue her. But usually, he was right on Koga's heels. She looked around and didn't see any sign of him. She would have run through the forest if she knew she could get away from Koga, but she knew he was too fast for her.

"Koga, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you that way, it's just... you scared me. Could we please go back now? Plus, you left Hojo back there! Him and Inuyasha wouldn't get along left to their own devices. They NEED us to moderate, Koga. C'mon. Please!" Kagome was trying to persuade Koga, but he wouldn't be moved.

"Dear Kagome, I think that Hojo was dumped down the well by Dog boy, unless you missed that little spectacle. He's home by now, I'd think," He said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh..." Kagome said. She didn't know that Inuyasha had actually thrown Hojo into the well. Not really a very nice thing to do in her opinion, even if he was jealous. He should have known from that kiss that she didn't think about anyone else, least of all Hojo. "Well then. I know I can't run from you, because you're too fast, so I'll just... stay with you for now, I guess," Kagome sighed. At least until Inuyasha comes to get me...

"Good! That's what I like to hear. I'm not sure why Dog boy hasn't come to get you yet, but maybe he finally realizes that you and me... are meant to be together, Kagome." He grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ugh. . . Koga. Please let me go before you kill me-OOF!" Kagome was let go of and fell onto the ground. She then realized where she was. She was only a few acres away from where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were camping. If only I could convince Koga to walk that way. . .

Koga helped her up from the ground and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's you and me from now on, Kagome! We'll live with the wolf pack, and oh! It'll be wonderful!"

"Uh, Koga, what about Hojo? I mean, now that he's your 'brother' and all that. . . what's going to happen?" Kagome was trying to escape the grasp of his arm, but couldn't do it.

"Well, if he ever returns that is, he will of course be welcomed with open arms. He is, after all, the reincarnation of the best wolf demon there ever was . . . me, of course!" Kagome could make out Koga's grin in the quickening darkness.

Kagome almost tossed her cookies after Koga's self-absorbed sentiments, but kept her calm. _Well, at least I know what his major weakness is. Himself! He just can't shut up about himself!_ "Well, Koga, since, uh, you're so good looking, perhaps we could just. . . go get some water from this little river I know of about a few acres from here!" She pointed her finger toward where the campsite was.

It made no sense whatsoever, but it seemed to work.

"What a good idea, Kagome. No wonder you're my woman!" Koga let go of her finally and began to walk in the direction she indicated.

Kagome was overcome with the feminist movement. "Koga, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me your 'woman.' As highly amusing it is, I must please ask you to stop."

"Okay, whatever you say. Now where exactly is this river you've been talking about?" Koga asked, not really hearing her.

He'll never stop calling you that, she thought. "It's this way. Now follow me."

-------------

Hojo was very sore. He felt disoriented and wondered where it was that he had been resting. Then he remembered getting tossed into the well. I must be in the Higurashi well, he thought. He looked up, and heard multiple curses outside of the well. Hojo furrowed his eyebrows. _Surely I'm not still in the Feudal Era?_

Suddenly, Inuyasha's face appeared at the top of the well, looking down at him. Hojo rubbed his eyes, and said, "I-Inuyasha? What happened? Why am I not in Kagome's well? In MY time?"

Inuyasha laughed, but was clearly not amused. "Heh. Well, it seems that when I put you into the well, you didn't go through. Like you SHOULD have. And since you've gone and ruined everything, Koga's run off with Kagome. Again."

"Really? He kidnapped her again? And left me here?"

Inuyasha walked away, forcing Hojo to have to climb out of the well in order to hear what he was saying. "Well, he probably assumed that you had gone back to your time. Where you belong. Then he went and stole MY Kagome- er. . . Kagome. . . from me."

Hojo sighed as he hoisted himself out. It appeared that all of them had feelings for Kagome, and it was some sort of battle for her heart or something. All he knew is that he probably was in last place in the race.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I want to help you get Kagome back. So tell me what I can do, and I'll help you," Hojo said. This is hard to let Inuyasha just. . . have her. But I guess I don't stand a chance.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, wondering what Hojo was up to. He seemed like a simpleton on the outside, that much was for sure. But internally he was probably scheming to get Kagome for himself. _But at least Kagome KISSED me_, he thought smugly. He smiled despite himself, and allowed a small laugh.

Hojo looked around, wondering what was funny. "Is there something wrong, Inuyasha? I can't pinpoint what it is you're laughing at!"

_What a doof_, Inuyasha thought. "I was just... never mind. Let's go!"

Inuyasha knelt down. "Um... what is it that you're doing on the ground there, Inuyasha?" Hojo asked in a particularly ditzy voice.

Inuyasha grunted. "Well, I'm obviously NOT doing this for my health!" Hojo still hadn't caught on. "Do I hafta hoist you over my shoulder? Get ON!"

It finally dawned on Hojo that he was supposed to climb onto Inuyasha's back. Once on, he felt sort of weird. Wasn't this the sort of thing that only girls did, allow the guy to carry them? He was sure that he'd be okay with walking, and was just about to say something...

That is, of course, before Inuyasha took of into the forest at a breakneck speed.

------------

"Soooo... Koga! What is it you use on your tail to make it so... shiny?" Kagome wasn't even trying to flatter Koga. She was actually wondering what it was that made his hair so beautiful. There obviously wasn't any shampoo in the Feudal Era. And his hair was so beautiful.

It was only an added bonus that Koga was distracted while Kagome led him toward the area where the rest had set up camp. Kagome never thought she'd be asking anyone in the feudal era for beauty secrets. Although, she did wonder what Sesshomaru did to HIS hair that made it so lovely and feminine...(but that's another story.)

"Well... Kagome, that's a secret that only us wolves know. Once you and I have taken the special ceremony of devotion, we'll have plenty of time to share our secrets with one another!"

Koga absentmindedly brushed his hair back with his claw, making Kagome's stomach lurch. _I know Koga's not a real physical threat, but he sure could end up hurting the relationship I have with Inuyasha! And Hojo as well!_

As she thought, she sensed Miroku and Sango's presence close. She had no idea what it was she planned on doing. She just wished that Inuyasha was there to help her.

-------------

Hojo was holding on for dear life. Inuyasha had only been running for about thirty seconds, and already they were halfway through the forest. Suddenly, however, Inuyasha abruptly stopped, and let Hojo off his back.

"Hold it a sec, Hojo. I have a stupid question to ask you," Inuyasha said, looking down at Hojo, who was on the ground holding his head.

"There's no such thing as a 'stupid question', Inuyasha," said Hojo, becoming slightly annoyed at how he was being treated.

"Oh, really? What exactly are your intentions for Kagome, then?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms in his regular fashion.

"Never mind. That IS a stupid question," Hojo said, hoisting himself off of the ground. For a split second, Inuyasha thought that Hojo would challenge him to a fight, but it never happened. "My 'intentions' for Kagome are nonexistent. She obviously is torn between you and Koga-"

Inuyasha turned red at the thought of Kagome being torn between him and that wolf breath excuse for a demon.

"Inuyasha! I'm kidding! Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea..." he trailed off as Inuyasha gave him a condescending look. "She obviously likes you! She's never really talked about you before-"

"Ah- HAH! I knew you were lying before!"

"But that's not the point. I saw you and her, and it looked good. I know I wouldn't have a chance up against someone as... brave as you. I'm just the reincarnation of a silly and delusional wolf!" Hojo said, crossing his arms as well.

"NOW you're talking my language!" Inuyasha said, patting Hojo on the back. "Hop back on. Let's go find Kagome."

Hojo got back on, but before Inuyasha began running again, he looked back at Hojo, on his back. "You're not so bad, y'know?"

Hojo smiled. "You're only saying that because I handed you Kagome... and because I think Koga's something of a dork."

"Whatever a dork is, I'm sure Koga is one! Let's go, Hojo." And off they sped, getting nearer and nearer to Kagome's scent.

-------------

Kagome had no idea what she was going to do once she found Miroku, Sango and Shippo._ Oh, great, I forgot the small matter of actually formulating a plan! How the heck are Miroku and them supposed to know that Koga has kidnapped me?_ Koga had strayed a few yards away from her, probably looking for the river Kagome had made up.

"Kagome, darling, I see no river about us! Looks like we'll just have to set up camp right here!" Koga stretched out his arm around her shoulders. She shuddered involuntarily. He was so creepy!

"Koga, I've only been uh, missing for ten minutes now! Don't you think that settling down now will give Inuyasha a better chance of finding me?"

Koga squeezed her tighter to his side. "You are SO smart, Kagome. We'll look a little bit more, but soon... we should... set up camp."

The smile on Koga's face wasn't too reassuring. "Aheheheh," Kagome faked, only glad that they were somewhere around the gang.

----------

"Okay, Miroku, the fire's ready!"

Sango kneeled next to the fire she had just made, proud of her efforts. She had just about given up on making a fire by herself, when she finally sparked something. Poor Shippo had already conked out a few yards away, sleeping peacefully next to Kirara.

"Miroku? Where are you?" Sango looked around her, trying to locate the lecher. She looked to where Shippo and Kirara had lain a minute ago, and spotted them several yards further away, out of earshot, but still in the glow of the fire. Someone had moved them away...

"Miroku?"

"I'm here, Sango."

Miroku's voice came from behind her. She turned to find him propped up against the tree. He had that "I'm Miroku, and I'm about to say something serious even though it won't be serious and is just really perverted" face on. His arms were crossed, and his staff lay on the ground only a few feet away. Sango did not like the looks of this.

"Miroku... what are you doing?"

"Seducing you."

Sango held back a laugh. Although he often made amorous attempts to gain her affection, this was the first time he had made an actual effort. "You aren't going to- what is it Kagome called it? Oh yeah, sexually harass me, are you?"

Miroku slunk forward, putting his hands in a steeple of concentration, and bringing them to his mouth. "Dear Sango... I was simply jesting with you when I made that comment. I have no plans to seduce you. But, I will have you know... that my intentions for you are nothing but pure. It's plain and simple to see... well... I would like to talk with you right now, here. By this lovely fire you have built."

Sango looked at him warily. "Well, okay... but if you put so much as one finger on my posterior, so help me Kami, I'll knock you sideways into next year."

"I am aware that you can do this... you, Sango, brave. Beautiful. Such sadness in your soul... I wish you could bare your soul to me."

At this point, Miroku was holding on to both her hands. She had become momentarily mesmerized by the lull of his rich and smooth voice, but quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah, right. I'm sure that's ALL you want me to bare."

Miroku looked into her eyes, the fire reflected in his, and she almost felt violated by the intimacy of the gaze. "Sango... Please. Take me seriously on this. I know before I've... perhaps, tried to connect with you, in ways that you've found unpleasing-"

"If you mean the part where your hand connects with my butt, then yeah. It's unpleasing." She half-heartedly tried to tug her hands out of his firm yet gentle grasp. But a part of her didn't want to let go. She knew that Miroku really did care for her welfare deep down, and it made her feel safe to know that he was there, in all of his perverted glory.

He gave her another look that told her she shouldn't have said interrupted him, and she abruptly closed her mouth. "Oh, Miroku, I'm sorry. I thought for a moment you were trying to... I don't know, make a move on me. How can I make it up to you?"

"Just... let me know that you care, too, dear Sango." She suddenly gave him a hug, letting herself sink into the softness of his monk garb. She sighed heavily, and Miroku felt her internal pain momentarily. He had not been expecting her to do that.

"Sango! I- there's something that I wanted to ask you," he said, daring to sniff her head. He momentarily cast a glance over to Shippo and Kirara, who were still sleeping peacefully.

"Y-yes Miroku?" Sango asked, feeling her face turn red as she eased off from their embrace, but she still remained in his arms.

He opened his mouth, and looked to the sky momentarily. It was then that Sango felt the hand, hovering. She decided to wait until contact was made before she prematurely slapped him.

"..."

"..."

"Sango-"

"WHAT ALREADY?" Sango yelled, becoming both nervous and anxious to hear what is it he had to say. Then, the hand made contact.

"Willyoubearmychildren?"

It was the slap that could be heard across the countryside.

"Do you gain PLEASURE from feeling my hand burn on your face?"

"Do you want me to answer that, Sango?"

"NO, NOT REALLY!"

Sango was about to rip into Miroku again, when he suddenly grabbed her arm, which had been coming back for another slap. "Shhh. Someone's approaching."

Sango was seething with not only anger, but also embarrassment. _Just how many girls has this pervert weaseled into his own way before?_ But she too, also heard the noises nearby. She momentarily reverted back to "ready to kick some ass" mode, and grabbed her boomerang.

Miroku pulled her toward some bushes a few yards away, but she would have none of it. "If you think I'm going into the bushes with YOU, after what YOU did to ME, you're more crazy than I thought," she loudly whispered.

"Oh, c'mon! Live a little! Maybe it's two people about to 'do it.'"

"Oh, grow up."

"Shhh! Here they come!"

Sure enough, Sango could make out a figure stumble through the brush, into the clearing just beyond the bushes. She could make out a short skirt, and dark hair. "Hey Miroku, it's okay! It's Kagome!" She was about to yell Kagome over, but Miroku cupped his hand over her mouth, much to her displeasure.

"Shhh. She's not alone."

"Well, of course she's not alone. Inuyasha's with her!"

"No, I can't sense Inuyasha. It's someone else... someone more demonic."

"How do you know that?"

"Practice. I'm very experienced."

"I'll just bet you are, you son of a bi-"

"Look. Here comes someone else!"

Sango bit her tongue and turned back to Kagome, who was fifteen yards away or so. A figure emerged from the brush from behind her, and it definitely wasn't Inuyasha. Miroku gave her a look that clearly read as "See, I told you." Sango turned back to the scene in front of her, and heard the voice of the other figure, the voice that identified himself as Koga.

"Well, Kagome. We've been looking a little more, and..."

"Just a minute, Koga, I can hear the river! It's VERY near to here! Just one more... minute..." Kagome was rifling through the bushes that circled the clearing she stood in, obviously looking for something. She was making her way closer and closer to where Miroku and Sango crouched.

"Kagome, I hear no river. And if I'm not mistaken, you're obviously searching for something else that you haven't told me about."

Kagome pushed the two bushes hiding Sango and Miroku out of the way, revealing their hiding spot. Kagome let out a laugh of shocked surprise, and Sango put out her hand to cover Kagome's mouth. "Shhh... don't let him know we're here," she said, letting her hand off of Kagome's mouth. Kagome nodded and turned back around to Koga, standing right in front of the bush where Miroku sat.

"Heh, Koga, you're so smart! I haven't been entirely honest with you, you see, I thought I sensed a jewel shard! And I wanted to get it before anyone els-AHHHH!" Kagome's face turned bright red, and her hands flew to her butt. A hand had snaked its way through the bush behind her, and had rested on her posterior.

Koga's ears perked up. "What's wrong, Kagome? Are there mischievous spirits disturbing your aura?"

Kagome's hair began to stand on end as her hands were lightly massaged by someone else's. "Yes, Koga... and those mischievous spirits had best STOP IT because my AURA has been disturbed enough today, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

Sango slapped Miroku again, for he had gone in for her, as well. She began to yell from the bushes, giving herself away. "Your appetite for lechery is SIMPLY INSATIABLE, YOU DIRTY MONK!"

Koga hurried over to the bushes, and brushed them back to reveal a very red-faced yet happy Miroku, and a seething Sango.

"Sir, what are you doing to this lady? I must- HEY! You're Kagome's friends! Look, Kagome, it's your friends!" Koga was pointing to the comical pair, sitting on the ground, their hair very strewn with the brush.

Kagome realized that Koga wasn't going to beat them up, so she did the only thing she could think of. "Haha...hah... So they are... Koga, you never fail to amaze me."

"Kagome, this Monk appears to have been harassing your lady friend... what is it?" he asked, pulling Sango to her feet.

"It's Sango," said a very flattered Sango, appreciating the chivalrous attention being lavished by Koga.

"Sango, was this Monk bothering you?"

Sango gave a loud, sarcastic laugh. "Why, not only was he bothering me, he was bothering Kagome too, through the bushes."

Suddenly, Koga became very angry. "Is this true, Monk?"

Kagome started toward Koga. "Koga, don't worry about it. It's in his nature to be that way! He means nothing by it..."

"Kagome, that's no way to look at it. You, Monk, have been disrespectful to MY woman and her friend. I challenge you to a fight."

Kagome moved toward Sango. "He calls Miroku disrespectful and then calls me his 'woman' non-stop... yeah, I guess that's a fair trade-off," she sarcastically remarked under her breath.

Miroku looked up at Koga, extremely passive toward the whole situation. "Wolf, if that is what you wish..."

Suddenly Miroku got up, and began to run off into the forest. "INUYASHA! HEEEELP!"

Koga sped off after Miroku, not even bothering to throw Kagome or Sango over his shoulder for the ride. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

Kagome sighed. "I can't believe, after everything that's happened in the past hour or so, that he didn't throw me over his shoulder and take me with him! And poor Miroku... Koga'll trash him."

"He'll turn up in one piece... probably," Sango said, pulling Kagome toward the campfire, so Kagome could finally sit down after a night of exhaustion.


	8. chivalry isn't dead

I was checking my email today, and told myself that if I had a review, I would have to write another chapter.... and sure enough...

So a big thanks goes out to all the reviewers so far, and to **lone-puppy, **who has given me my latest review, and was the reason I wrote more. Thanks for the motivation!

A few more chapters left. I have no idea what I shall do...

love, Me(A)ga(i)n

* * *

"How're you doing back there, Hojo?" called a very rapidly moving Inuyasha, still running like the wind.

"Uhh... I'm okay," lied a very green Hojo. The last time he had felt such nausea had been when he went to Tokyo Disney, and had ridden the Spinny Teacups a few times too many. "H-how about you? Smell Kagome yet?"

"Hojo, apparently you don't know me that well. I can always smell Kagome, no matter where she is or what she's doing. Except for when she goes back home," he said, sounding almost bitter. "But even then, her smell _still_ lingers on the well."

At this point in time, Inuyasha had slowed down to a light run, for which Hojo was thankful. "Would you mind if I got off for a bit, Inuyasha?" asked Hojo, still feeling a slight vertigo.

"Oh. Sure," he said as he let Hojo down.

They jogged side by side for a little while, until Hojo broke the silence. "Hey, uh, Inuyasha?"

"Huh."

"Y'know how I'm a reincarnation of Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Kagome a reincarnation of?"

Inuyasha stopped jogging. Hojo stopped as well, and looked back at him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Do you know who she's a reincarnation of?"

Inuyasha shook his head, and began walking. "Uh, some girl."

Hojo looked up at Inuyasha's normally animated, now sullen face. "Any girl you know?" he asked, almost timidly.

"No. I don't know her at all," Inuyasha heavily replied. He left it at that, and they continued to walk through the forest side by side.

* * *

"More rice, Kagome?"

"No, I'm stuffed, thanks though."

Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Shippo all sat around the fire, all troubles forgotten as they ate to their content. Kagome had told Sango the whole confusing story of the ramen and Hojo, omitting a few details, while the rice cooked. Kirara rested next to Sango, and a refreshed Shippo was enjoying a bowl of his own rice on Kagome's lap.

"Mmmmm, this sure is good, Kagome!" he cried.

Kagome laughed at the little kitsune's enthusiasm. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it, Shippo."

"You know what would be REALLY good with it?"

"What's that."

"RAMEN!"

Kagome laughed. "Shippo, I don't think there's any more packages left! Inuyasha ate the last of it earlier."

"B-but what about that bag that you left at home? The one that you took a whole trip back home just to get? Where's you're bag, Kagome? Does Inuyasha have it?" Shippo asked, looking at Kagome with round, curious eyes.

"Come to think of it, Shippo, I have no clue where the missing bag of ramen is. Last I saw, Hojo had it! Him or Inuyasha probably have it right now," she said, confused.

"Well, they'd better come quick, because I want some ramen!" said Shippo, getting up to go color some pictures. "Oh, I want my Pocky, too!" he shouted, as he walked off.

Sango smiled with Kagome as Shippo walked off with Kirara. "So, if the ramen is with this guy Hojo, what exactly is it that took you and Inuyasha so long at your house?"

Kagome could feel herself blush, but quickly recovered. She had omitted the part about the kiss, even though she knew she could tell Sango. "Well, like I said, we talked to Grandpa about reincarnations, and Inuyasha ate some of my brother's personal stash of ramen."

"Kagome, is that _all_?"

Kagome was silent. Sango was really good at detecting when someone wasn't telling the whole truth. "N-no."

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed, and took in a breath. "Well, you know how Inuyasha was acting all weird today? As in, NICE to me?"

Sango nodded, daring to allow herself a slight smile. "Uh huh... well? What happened?"

"Well...we were walking to the well to go back home, and I told him that he was freaking me out... and we started to fight a little bit, and..."

Sango's eyebrows flew up. "Yeesss?"

"I guess I was yelling too much, and... he kissed me to shut me up."

Sango smirked and shook her head. "I'm sure that's not the only reason he did that."

Kagome blushed again. "Well... then we both fell into the well on accident, and started to fight some more again."

"Typical."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. Anyways, when we got back here, I kissed him myself."

Sango smiled. "I've been waiting for that."

Kagome shook her head. "When I think about it, it's ridiculous. He's still entirely devoted to Kikyo...isn't he? He wouldn't love me, or anything."

"Well... do you love him?"

Kagome stared at Sango. She'd thought about it in the past, but no one had ever asked her that. She opened her mouth to answer, what would come out, she didn't know, when there was a rustle of bushes behind them.

Inuyasha and, surprisingly, Hojo came out into the clearing, unscratched, not fighting, wrestling or arguing. Kagome's heart started to beat when she saw them. However, they looked as if they hadn't heard a single word of the conversation. _They look almost... amicable_, Kagome thought.

"H-Hojo! Inuyasha! You're still here! At least you're safe!" She got up and ran over to them. She hugged Hojo, just happy that he was in one piece. Inuyasha drew back a little, shocked at Kagome's reaction to Hojo. "Hojo, why don't you go get some rice?" Hojo nodded, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha together. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, and dragged him into the forest a little ways.

"Kagome, what-"

He had no time to answer. Kagome had interrupted him with her lips on his, making his heart beat faster than it had before. Her hands wrapped around his head, pulling him down to her height level. She let off of him, their heads still touching.

"Wh-what's that for?" he asked, whispering and not knowing why.

"For being you. And for returning Hojo in one whole piece."

He grinned, making her feel weak. _Maybe he does feel something stronger for me after all_, she thought.

He pulled her in closer to him, shocking both himself and her. "Kagome, I... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being too mean. And too nice."

Kagome laughed. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Now, what do you have to be sorry about?"

"For... not being good enough for you. I never can do anything right, and I _S-I-T_ you for no good reason sometimes, and... I'm sorry if I've sent any signals that there was any other person in my life I've cared about more than you."

"D-do you mean that?"

"I've never said anything and meant it more."

He loosened up on her a little bit, and looked at her. "You're not good enough for me, Kagome, you're TOO good for me. It means a lot... Sorry, I'm not good at this. I care so much about you, and... It's... okay that you sit me sometimes."

Kagome laughed, and moved in to kiss him again. Their lips had almost met, when a distant call was heard.

"Did I just hear my name being called?" asked Inuyasha, confused.

"Oh! It's probably Miroku. Koga's hunting him right now."

"Do you think I should help him?" he asked.

"Eh, you might as well. Damn Miroku. Always interrupting," Kagome said, as they walked back to the campfire.

Hojo was enjoying a bowl of rice, as Shippo peered into his face, and then scribbled something down on the paper in front of him with his crayons. Kagome went over to Sango, who smiled.

"We're going to go get Miroku. Hojo, can you come too, please?"

Hojo put down the bowl of rice. "Why me? I'm not adventurous at all."

"Yeah, but you're probably the only one who Koga'll listen to. He'd just call me his woman and kidnap me. Again," Kagome said, slightly bristling.

"She's right," said Inuyasha. "C'mon Hojo."

The trio walked off into the woods to rescue Miroku. Shippo looked after them for a minute, then turned to Sango. "Sango, who's that guy?"

"That's Kagome's friend Hojo," Sango said, cleaning up.

"What's he doing here?"

"He came to give Kagome her ramen."

"How'd he get through the well?"

Sango sat down next to Shippo. "He's a reincarnation of Koga, so he had a jewel in his body, too, just like Kagome and Kikyo."

"Ah," said Shippo, appearing to be done with his questioning.

Sango was just about to get up again, when Shippo spoke up again.

"He sure is nothing like Koga!"

Sango nodded, sitting back down. "I can agree with that. They're both chivalrous, but Koga seems to be a bit more... boisterous."

"What's 'chizzlerous?'"

Sango laughed. "Chivalry is when one person, usually a man, does something honorable for another, usually a woman."

"So if I helped you clean up, would I be chivelruss?"

Sango laughed more. "Of course you would be, Shippo."

Shippo held up the drawing of Hojo. "Do you like?"

"I love it. I'm sure Hojo would like it, too. Why don't you give it to him when he comes back from rescuing Miroku?"

"Okay! ... Sango?"

Sango sighed and shook her head at Shippo, who laughed at her.

"I think Hojo's very chivalrous to come through the well just to bring Kagome Inuyasha's ramen and MY Pocky."

"Very chivalrous."

Remembering his proposal, he hopped up, and helped Sango clear up the campsite.

* * *

Miroku was crouched beneath a fallen tree, sitting perfectly still so as not to disturb the air. He had never been more scared in his life. Well, maybe that one time when he accosted that farmer's daughter instead of "exorcising" her like he had claimed to be doing, and the farmer found him and come after him with a very sharp samurai sword... now that had been scary. Sure, he had fought thousands of demons before with Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango, but now he had an actual, full-blooded demon out to personally ruin his life. It was all he could do to not hear "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" over and over in his mind.

A branch snapped a few yards off. _Yep, I'm gonna die_, he thought.

Koga's voice sounded from somewhere behind him. "Come out, wherever you are! You're lucky I gave you a head start, Monk! You can run, but... You can... run... how does the saying go?"

"But you can't hide!" Miroku yelled, immediately clapping his hand over his mouth.

"AH-HAH!" maniacally screamed Koga, dangling upside down from the fallen tree.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" Miroku shouted again, running by Koga's upside down body, pushing him to the ground.

"OUCH! You can run, but you can't... how does it go again?" Koga shouted after Miroku.

"You can't hiiiiiiide," Miroku trailed off.

"I'll get him. He can't go far in that dress, anyways," said Koga, running after him.


End file.
